Rebellion of The Dark
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: AU BBS. In a universe where Ven and Terra lost completely, a new warrior arises, but he has no memory of who he was before or even what he was. Will he become a hero or will he align himself with Xehanort?


**A/N: Okay ive been toying with this idea for almost over a year now, but I decided to make it a reality now. There will be OG Keyblades and my own Original Keyblades from different worlds. If you have a suggestion for a world tell me through a review or a PM. I do have a few worlds already chosen as you will find out but I still need a few more.**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of the worlds I send my OC... He's the only one I own...**

 _X-_ KINGDOM HEARTS: REBELLION OF THE DARK- _X_

The Rebel of Darkness

 _The ground was torn up from the raging battle of two powerful warriors. The two clashed with earth-shattering force, causing the already war torn ground to break apart around them. Their weapons locked in a stalemate. They push away from one another, standing seven yards away from each other. The first of the warriors was female in appearance. She wore a white tunic that went down to her ankles and left her arms exposed and showed a bit of cleavage of her slightly large chest. She had silver hair and pale skin with completely silver eyes. In her hands were two rapier swords with gold handles and hilts. The blades themselves gave an ethereal glow of white and silver. She gave her opponent a hardened glare and raised her blades up in a battle stance._

 _The second was a young man with dark hair and tan skin; he wore a black skin tight shirt with a dark red hooded trench coat and a pair of black cargo pants with black combat boots with metal toes. His most memorable feature was his golden yellow eyes. He wielded two unique key shaped swords. In his left was a skeletal dragon blade with green gems that shined with dark intents as it moved like a serpent. The second was a nazca line dragon themed blade with a golden edge and intricate red designs along the blade. He flicked his second blade and charged the woman in a blur of motion._

 _The two again met in a clash of blades each one trying to get the better of the other. Each time their weapons met it resulted in a series of sparks._

 _"_ _Dark Firaga!" The young man shouted and the skeletal dragon blade erupted with black and purple flames and shot a condensed ball of fire at the woman, who rolled out of the way and dashed forward and thrust her left rapier at the dark haired swordsman. The young man twisted and swung his key shaped swords at her head. The woman dodged at the last second and sent a burst of light from her body and blew the man away from her and pointed her two swords at him and charged and powerful beam of light at him._

 _The dark warrior recovered and cast a barrier over him and sent the beam back at the woman. She was caught off guard and had taken the full brunt of the attack meant for the swordsman. The resulting impact caused dust to cover the area._

 _"_ _Dark Fission!" The young warrior called and sent a large ball of dark fire at the cloud of dust. The attack surged forward at high speeds and exploded in the cloud._

 _He sighed as he thought it was finally over. He was exhausted from the battle that he was just in. So exhausted in fact he had to stab his blades into the ground just to stay standing. He was now panting and gasping for air. He had used everything he had in the last attack, which at that time wasn't much. He was going to try and cast a healing spell on himself and check to see if his opponent was finished, but fate had a different plan._

 _As he was preparing to heal himself, the woman charged forward with her sword and blurred out of existence. He stopped and dropped into his stance once again, but he felt pain within his back and fell to the ground. Before he was taken by the sweet embrace of unconsciousness he saw the woman behind him blood dripping at the end of her swords. "Shit…"_

 _Black encompassed his vision and he fell unconscious._

 **(Intro UNRAVEL by TK from Ling Toiste Sigure)**

Tell me; oh tell me, the way it works, who is that inside of me?  
Here in this broken-down, broken-down world, you laugh, without seeing a thing

 **[Scuro is standing by himself in darkness. He closes his eyes and falls back into the darkness]**

I'm just so damaged, I hold my breath  
Not even the truth can unravel me, freeze  
Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable  
When I found you, it shook me

 **[Scuro is fighting the Unversed and Heartless and Soulless alike. His clothes are ragged and torn and his body his bloody and bruised. He yells out in rage as the creatures all converge on him as a pillar of dark and light energy erupts from him.]**

In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing  
Don't look for me; don't look at me  
I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imaging  
Remember who I am, my full, vivid self

 **[Scuro is running in a forest with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, but it changes to running in a tunnel with Ganta, Crow, and Shiro. In the first scene he has his hood down showing his bright gold yellow eyes, but in the second scene, his hood is up concealing his entire head.]**

Entangled in the loneliness that fans out endlessly, stung by the memory of smiling so innocently,  
I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move!  
UNRAVELLING THE WORLD

 **[Aqua watches the dark skies from a balcony thinking of her lost friends and the one she just gained. The memories of Ventus and Terra falling to Vanitas and Xehanort brings her to tears and makes scream out.]**

I've completely changed, I couldn't change back  
The two entwine, the couple perishes  
Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable  
I won't defile you!

 **[Scuro ruthlessly cuts through a Ghoul without hesitation. He blocked a claw from a Flood Unversed and a Spear from a Dragoon Nobody. His eyes gleamed with hate and death.]**

In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing  
Don't look for me; don't look at me  
Before the future comes completely undone, caught in a pit of solitude somebody set for me,  
Think back on who I am, my full, vivid self

Don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me

The change over me has me paralyzed,  
In an immutable object paradise,  
Remember who I am

 **[Scuro is holding his head as memories pass through his head. He sees a man with red spiky hair and a large sword that extends and a woman with silver hair with two rapiers. He drops to his knees and screams in pain. All of a sudden he smiles with a malicious intent.]**

Tell me, tell me, is there someone inside of me?

 **[Two Scuros stand opposite of each other one with yellow eyes and the other with pure silver eyes. Suddenly they swing around and begin to clash.]**

On a barren wasteland of a world a young man with dark hair lies on the ground. He suddenly wakes up and gasps for air. His right hand grasps his chest and tries to calm himself.

"Where am I? Who am I?" He asks himself. He tries to rack his brain for answers, but he found none.

He was suddenly surrounded by strange creatures with red eyes. On top of their heads was a strange heart shaped symbol. The creatures were watching him intently. He couldn't help the feeling of dread unless he did something, but what? He had no weapons only his fists, but what would those do? These things didn't look like pushovers…

The creatures pounced at him! He lunged out of the way, and tried to think of a way out of this, but how? He was asking a lot of questions and why- Wait! This was not the time to get sidetracked! He looked back to see the creatures watching him. Oh this would be fun. He raised his fists up to defend himself, but instead of his intended action he grabbed his head.

He saw a pair of pitch black claws pass through his head. He grunted in pain and shook his head. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was he decided he'd try it. Or at least that was the plan, but nothing happened.

"Oh shi-" He was then attacked by one of the creatures and was slashed across his chest. He cried out in pain, but bit it back before it could escape. Suddenly he was filled with anger and his hands started to emit a black mist. The smoke began to grow thick around his hands and forearms, so much so that the smoke began to form around his appendages and form claws.

The dark haired man snarled and charged forward like an animal. He slashed and ripped at the creatures until they were all nothing but dust clouds. His claws dissipated and he was left panting as he rage started to fade. He looked around and saw noth… was that a giant heart in the sky. What the hell is that?! Suddenly a beam of light shot up in the sky. He thought maybe he should go and see what if there were people were there and needed help, but what could he do? No he needed to do this something deep down inside of him told him he had to do this. So he began to run toward the area.

He ran as fast as he could almost until he was a blur. He was met with some opposition, but on instinct he summoned forth his claws and ripped the creatures that came forward. He was a blur of motion and darkness. Once he was finished he moved once more toward the pillar of light and the Heart in the sky. Once he was there he saw a woman with beautiful ocean blue hair. She had a set of armor and a strange key… shaped… sword.

"ARRRGGGHH!" He cried out in pain!

Images of two swords both dragon themed rushed through his head. He clawed at the air out of instinct and summoned a blade with a skeletal dragon for a blade. And some kind of land mark for the handle. On the end was a chain with a sort of trophy token on it.

"What the hell is this th…ing…"

 _Keyblade._

"Keyblade… Fatal Crest… Darkgnaw…" He said to himself as his other hand reached out and brought forth another weapon and twirled it around with precision and skill. He looked at the woman and saw her fighting a blonde boy with a sword made of two keyblades that had a gold handle and two chains that connected and had a black heart with a red outline and two keys crossed. The clashed but the boy was pushing the woman back and he had a malicious smile on his face. The dark haired man dashed forward and skidded in front of the Boy and the woman.

"Leave her alone." He said to the boy. He only now noticed the boy was in a skin tight suit with red designs and a black cloth tied off around his waist and open in the front. The boy smirk and his eyes showed an interest in the newcomer with two keyblades, not just any keyblades at that Dark Keyblades.

"Well what is this? A dark keyblade wielder? Now that's a rare sight don't ya think?" The boy said with dark mirth.

The dark haired keyblader only stared at the boy and flicked his Darkgnaw Keyblade and charged at the boy. The two met in a collision of sparks and metal. They clashed each trying to push back the other, the two were locked in a stalemate that made the boy laugh in glee as if he were a child finding a new toy.

"Isn't this entertaining?! To think that you can actually keep up with me! What's your name Dark Keyblade Wielder?" The malicious boy asked.

The Dark haired warrior looked at the boy with a glare in his golden eyes.

"I don't know, but I will say this; I am the one who will bring you to oblivion. I am the one who will cut away the barrier between Light and Darkness…"

The two pushed each other away and watched each other carefully. The two circled each other until a young man with silver hair and tan skin appeared from a portal made of darkness.

"Vanitas it is time to go. We must begin our search for the other eleven pieces."

At this the woman got up shakily and used her own keyblade to help her stand up. "Terra?! What happened to you?"

"Terra" looked over to the young woman and gave a malicious smirk. "Terra is no more his Heart is now engulfed in darkness and now I am in control."

"Terra" then gave the newcomer a look and again smirked. "Someone from the Realm of Darkness? Now I truly am intrigued." "Terra" gave a look of amusement and awe. "A warrior untainted by the Darkness, truly untainted. A warrior of darkness, a bringer of ruin."

The dark haired warrior was now confused by this now. Bringer of ruin? Realm of Darkness? Eleven more pieces? What was happening? Suddenly his keyblades vanished and he grasped his head in pain. He cried out to the heavens in agony and collapsed. "Terra" and the Boy both stared in interest and amusement.

"As much as I'd love to stay and watch, we must be on our way. Be grateful Master Aqua, for if not for this young man you may not be alive this moment." "Terra told the woman, who had gone to the young man's side to help him. "Terra" Than opened a portal of darkness and both he and the boy entered through it to leave. The boy stopped before he vanished into the Dark Corridor and turned.

"Goodbye, Aqua and wielder of Darkness. I do so hope we meet again." With that he walked into the Dark Corridor and the two were gone as well as the portal they left through.


End file.
